


Contentness

by polyglotAuthour



Series: Belonging [3]
Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Flowers, M/M, Short & Sweet, poetree - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 12:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyglotAuthour/pseuds/polyglotAuthour
Summary: A short and sweet scene involving flowers
Relationships: The Beast/Wirt
Series: Belonging [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1023305
Kudos: 84





	Contentness

**"L**ight bloomed and filtered betwixt the foliage,

Wirt's beau carried a halo of dawn,

Flowers paled in comparison

To His beauty."

Wirt put down the pencil, a blush already vivid in his pale complexion. He lovingly caressed his Beast's thigh, a enamored sigh fleeing him. Putting the poem aside, he picked the flowers he gathered earlier and began to fabricate a crown for Him. Serendipity blessed him once again, when Wirt found out Beast's willingness to wear accessories given by him. 'How serene such a scene must look from outside', thought him, with a small smile.


End file.
